


Comfort at the Bunker Cafe

by Dspencer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker!Dean, Barista!Castiel, Cashier!Charlie, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Human!Abaddon, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadreel - Freeform, barista!sam, human!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dspencer/pseuds/Dspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel is a quiet customer that peaks Sam's interest in a sea of rowdy guests who visit the Bunker. Castiel, Charlie, & Dean none to gently encourage Sam to spend time with his new obsession only to find out Gadreel has a past that haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning...

The Bunker felt alive with customers strewn about working, reading, texting, anything really as they enjoyed their coffee. Castiel and Sam danced behind the counter pouring drinks while avoiding Dean pulling baked treats out of the ovens and into the displays.

"Cas!" Charlie shouted from the register.

"I'm right here." he grumbled, cup and pen already in hand, "I don't understand why you yell so much."

She gave him a coy little smile that reached her eyes "because I can~. Now..." she turned to look at the customer, "I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Josie" she replied with an almost predatory smile that made Charlie half scared and half turned on.

"Right. A black eye for Josie here with a shot of cream please."

"Got it" Castiel said tamping down some espresso grounds.

"Kay, you're all set" Charlie perky as always, gave a stiff wave to the fellow red-head.

"Thanks" Josie said amused before walking down the counter.

"Yo, Charlie! Get your butt over here and taste this for me, will ya?" Dean shouted from his post near cooling racks holding fresh scones. "Sammy go cover the register."

"What, I don't get a taste?" Sam says despite having gone to the register.

"Nah, you'll just complain this ain't none of that hippie-hippie crap you keep telling me to make" he said smirking.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Oh wow! These are better than normal Dean!" Charlie said half covering her mouth trying to not show she's talking with her mouth bursting.

A little smug, Dean annoys Cas with a one arm hug and loudly whispering "Eh? Hear that Cas? _She_ likes it"

"I never said I didn't Dean" he says with a pout.

"Well that's because you haven't tried it," he said holding out a tray and watching as Cas plucked one off to try.

"It is satisfactory Dean." Cas completely deadpan.

"Nah," Dean starts, unfazed, "they're epic."

"I don't see how they are an ancient heroic poem."

"Give it up Dean, just be happy you didn't get, what was it? _Inedible_?"

"Sammy that was one time!"

This had them all snickering as the door opened and a tall brunette wearing a dark leather hoodie walked in looking lost. Sam watched the man look around seemingly uncomfortable by all the people and before he could bolt Sam called out to him.

"Hey man, come on over."

That seemed to be the right move as the guy's shoulders seemed to relax a little as he approached the register.

"Hello," his voice a bit less gravelly than Cas, settled nicely in Sam's mind.

"Hi, I'm Sam. What can I get for ya?"

"I am...unsure. What do you recommend?" Sam would have thought the guy was being smart with him but he looked honest.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"I have none that need consideration."

"Alright, then give me a minute and I'll work my magic" Sam added after spying the man reach into his pocket, "this one's on me since what I'm gonna make isn't on the menu." The man looked like he was about to protest so Sam continued, "think of it as payment for being my guinea pig."

The man thought about this before nodding.

Sam gave him a smile before working on a spiced chocolate espresso. Inspired by the warm feelings the tense man gave him, Sam wanted to make a not-to-sweet drink. He poured it into a cup and snagged a fresh pecan biscotti Dean was taking out earning a growled "hey" from him.

He brought both over to the quiet man who found himself a seat in a secluded corner of the coffeehouse.

"Thank you." the man said looking at Sam with a genuine smile.

"Don't thank me yet," he laughed, "let me know how it tastes."

The man blew the steam around before taking a sip. He closed his eyes as the drink drew out a hum of approval.

"You have quite the remarkable gift, friend."

Sam felt a blush threaten his cheeks, "thanks."

In the background, just a little too loud, Sam can hear Charlie gossiping with Castiel "...new guy and Sam? I can see it." Sam pretends not to hear the embarrassing conversation and watches the man simply enjoying his coffee not reacting if he did hear her.

"Well I'll leave you to it, feel free to ask if you want more."

"Gadreel."

"Sorry?"

"My name, though many shorten it to Gad"

"Gadreel, it's beautiful."

Gad sits back finally relaxing munching happily on the biscotti smiling at Sam.

Sam smiles back, which turns into a playful scowl as he turns to glare at the gossiping hoard who freeze before running into the backroom laughing, chased by the giant.


	2. The Earth was formless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little prodding by Charlie, Sam attempts to ask Gadreel on a date.

Sam's face was burning as Charlie, Castiel, and Dean were watching from the kitchen after basically commanding him to ask Gadreel out. Sam waited for Gadreel to finish his drink so he'd have an excuse to come back over.

"Care for a refill?" came out of Sam's mouth in a rush of syllables. Sam was frustrated at how embarrassed he felt being watched, but also nervous that Gadreel might not be into him the same way. Gad with a seemingly endless pool of patience took pity on Sam and decided to ignore the slurring.

"Thank you, but I insist on paying this time."

Sam considered telling him not to bother, but he saw the look of determination in the man's eyes and nodded. "Alright, you win this time."

Gadders looked pleased as he fished out a few bills and handed them to Sam. Sam let his fingers graze Gadreel's palm briefly while collect the cash and watch for his reaction. The other man didn't react, but kept smiling that soft smile he seemed to have when he was alone with his drink.

Sam went back to the machines to put the cash in the drawer and to make another cup of coffee when Charlie approached him.

"So?"

"So."

"When are you two going on a date?" Charlie's excitement couldn't be contained in her lithe frame.

"I didn't ask him." Sam pretended to be very interested in the coffee grinder. Charlie just sighed.

"Dude. Come on. He's like perfect. Just ask him." There was annoyance in her voice, the kind that more than suggested that Sam was being an idiot. Sam kept on ignoring her.

"If you don't ask him out, I'm gonna copy a few files over from Dean's 'BAB - Research Files' folder and let me tell you I don't remember reading about you two hunting Japanese succubi or really busty shapeshifters.

Sam nearly dropped the cup of coffee, sputtering a curse.

"Ugh, god, too much information. Fine," he added with exacerbation, "I'll ask him out for real this time, just...just leave his crap on his computer. I swear sometimes I think you're part fairy."

Charlie made a wistful look as she considered the comparison before leaving Sam with a thoughtful "hmm".

Sam knew Charlie meant well, Dean and Cas too, they wanted him to move on from his last relationship with Lucifer. It had been a couple of years since Luc had been sent to prison for attempting to murder his brother. When he heard about the trial he couldn't accept that he was blind to so much anger and resentment building up inside Lucifer. He remembered after the hearing asking if Lucifer would have gone through with killing Michael and his answer hurt him. Lucifer refused to look him in the eyes and as Sam rose to leave, the silent but clear "yes" cut deep.

"...Sammy?" Dean was snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face trying to get his attention.

Sam jerked his head away, still a little distant from his trip down memory lane.

"You zoning out on me?"

"What? Sorry. I..." Sam didn't want to admit what he was really thinking. Suspiciously Dean let him off the hook.

"Whatever man, just go get your boyfriend his coffee."

"He's not my..."

"Uh huh, sure, just go before Crowley smacks you upside the head for making a customer wait."

Sam huffed, though not really angry, but Dean knew. Sam walked back over to Gad who looked a little more comfortable than when he walked in, but still on edge. Sam placed the coffee on the table next to his hand and was rewarded by a loosening of his shoulders when he noticed who had delivered the coffee.

"Thank you again Sam."

"You're welcome." Sam fidgeted a little as he was making up his mind about asking Gadreel.

"Hey Gad..." Gadreel finished his sip and carefully put the mug down.

"Yes Sam?"

"I...Would you...Would you like to grab dinner sometime?" Sam could feel his face burning. It didn't help when he caught the small frown that Gadreel let slip as he considered Sam's offer.

"Sam, I..." Gadreel was cutoff by Sam.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I'm just gonna...get back..."

"Sam wait." Sam could see conflicted emotions play across the man's face as he thought about what to say.

"I do not find myself worthy of you." That threw Sam.

"I'm...What do you mean? Just, just give me a chance?" Sam felt compelled to reassure the other man, but felt he needed to be careful. He felt something must have happened to spook the other man, so he tried his best to show a little vulnerability.

Gadreel responded quietly, "Okay Sam."

They exchanged numbers and made a plan for their date before Gadreel left Sam to a very excited Charlie and confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and such are appreciated and encouraged.


	3. And there was darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel focused chapter and the introduction of the supreme dick du jour of S9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im not sure how I feel about this chapter. But I'm putting it out there because I think it's more interesting than seeing Sam's pov at this moment in the story. I wanted to do a few things that i may do later but just felt wrong to do right now. Hmm. Just rambling at this point. Oh please let me know if you see any grammar or spelling errors I typed up this entire chapter on my phone and auto correct is aggressive to say the least. Li spent half the time fighting it to keep Gadreel and not guard rail. Which if you think about it is kinda fitting given his canonical role.

Gadreel just got out of his tiny shower shivering a little from the cold water trickling everywhere. He had a ridiculously small towel to with but at least it was clean. There was no "bathroom" to exit from, more a section of his cramped studio with plumbing. His parole officer was a weasel of man by the name of Metatron and Gadreel had no doubt he pulled some strings to get him into this dump. He sighed when he heard the doorbell bracing himself for the devil he who summoned with his thoughts. 

With a false cheer to his nasally voice Metatron greeted him before barging in. He took no time making himself as comfortable as he could on the mattress-cum-couch. 

"Well this is cozy." Gadreel practically felt the sick joy Metatron felt at his expense. 

"It is a residence, no more, no less."

Metatron mockingly repeated his response, "Gadreel you have to loosen up, you'll find it easier to mingle with us humans if you weren't so convincing as a robot."

Ignoring that comment Gadreel asked, "what is it you need today Metatron?"

With a look of practiced dejection, "You know, that hurts. Here I am, a fellow person, rehabilitating misguided characters like you and your kind. Day in day out with minimal pay and even less gratitude. Im practically a saint." 

Gadreel stayed silent as he just stared at him with a blank stare, waiting for a response to his earlier question. 

"Fine!" Genuinely annoyed by Gadreel's refusal to rise to the taunts. "I came here to give you this," he tossed a chunky grey bracelet shaped object. 

"You came to gift me with jewelry then?"

With a pleased laugh, "so you do have a sense of humor!" 

"I do not..." Gadreel began confused only to be interrupted. 

"No Gadreel that is a tracking anklet. The judge and I had a little chat and she suddenly realized that a dangerous criminal like you can't be trusted to not simply go off the radar." There was that dangerous smile on his face again, like a cat who caught the canary. Though the look diminished when Gadreel simply put it on his ankle and said,

"I understand." Gaodreel, the model of a soldier's stoicism on the outside while a beast growled at Metatron locked inside his skin. 

"With that, I'm off to save the others that have asked for me personally. It is a burden that I selflessly take on myself unlike some people." Gadreel tried hard to let the snide insinuations pass having learned how much worse it could be if he took the bait. 

He simply nodded and held his door open for the pompous ass to leave him in peace. Afterward he leaned against the door letting out his frustrations with a long exhale. His hand wiping residual annoyance off his face. 

Right, he thought to himself, I must prepare. He picked out a clean purple shirt and a gray hoodie. Some khakis, sneakers, and his leather jacket finished off his look. Satisfied he locked up and headed off to escort his date.


	4. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gad go to the Harvelle's for their first date and Gad meets Ellen and Jo for the first time

Sam filled a cup with coffee when Gadreel came into the cafe. He gave the man a smile and received a shy one in return. 

"Hey Gad, I'm almost done here," Sam waved non specifically around the space, "just gotta do a few things then we can go." 

"Take your time, I shall wait," Gadreel sat down near the back again by the counter. 

Sam took a moment to soak in the way Gadreel's clothes, although not tight enough to reveal anything, hugged his body in a way to suggest lean muscles. His face held a masculine charm tempered by the passivity of the man's behavior. This inspired an idea for a drink. 

Sam made a cappuccino and topped it with some of Dean's secret cocoa blend. Castiel saw this and Sam sent him a puppy dog look "don't tell Dean." Castiel held his state a little longer as if to say "why you risk it is beyond me" before returning to his own customers. Sam brought the cup over to Gadreel and silenced the protest he suspected would come by leaving before anything could be said. The faint groan he heard was near erotic sending a warmth where his boys were. 

After a few minutes wiping down machines and changing clothes he plopped down on the couch to Gadreel's side and looked over. "Ready?" He asked with a pat to the man's armrest. 

"I am." Gadreel stood and offered a hand to Sam and pulled him up. Sam wrapped his arm over Gadreel's shoulder and gently dragged him along, it felt weird having someone as tall as him. 

They spent a train ride trading small talk. An incident involving a sudden jerk from the brakes setting off the human dominoes ending with a standing Gadreel into the lap of a seated woman provided one sided entertainment to Sam. 

"You laugh at my expense," he said with a look Sam figured was his version of pouting. 

Sam's chuckles softened, "sorry, I didn't mean to" a smile still lingered which found one reflected on Gadreel. 

They approached a humble diner with a beautifully hand drawn "Harvelle's" illuminated by spot lights. The gravel crunched under their feet as they made their way past the parked hogs and American cars. Sam led the two of them towards a secluded booth by the back which seemed to make Gadreel more comfortable; Sam hadn't missed the way Gadreel seemed to shrink, drawing as little attention to himself when he saw the dive bar crowd. A petite and spritely blonde came over and smacked Sam none too gently on the back of his head. 

"Ow! Jo!"

"That's what you get for not visiting more often!" She held no venom in her tone, but it did have a bite behind the genuine smile. 

"We were busy," Sam tried, flashing a sly grin over at Gadreel, earning him another smack though lighter than the last. 

"Mm hmm, sure, that doesn't excuse your manners." She turned her full charm towards Gadreel. "Hi, I'm Jo." 

"It is good to meet you Ms. Jo, I am Gadreel." 

The formality made Jo laugh, "Just Jo is fine Gadreel. Where did you find this guy? He's way too nice to be with the likes of you Sam."

Sam played along feigning hurt and pouting, "I'm not going to corrupt him" he made a point to wink at Gadreel and added quietly "unless you want me to". This made Gadreel smile, something about the easy banter between the two friends set him a little bit at ease. 

Jo asked Gadreel, "you got anything you can't eat?" When he responded with a "no" she wrote down a few things and left the pair with a mysterious "be right back". 

"I hope you're hungry, I know that look in her eye and she's up to something." Sam said in a serious tone.

"Even if Jo brings a plate of dog food I would still eat it." Gadreel's face remained impassive.

Sam however realized this is Gadreel's attempt at a joke and laughed, "I'm sure she's out of dog food."

After sharing a few stories an older woman wearing a plaid shirt and jeans came to their table. She carried herself like Jo or rather Jo carried herself like this woman. She introduced herself as Jo's mother, Ellen, before smacking Sam none-too-gently upside his head.  
"What no hello? And you don't introduce your friend to me? I taught you boys better manners than this." Ellen scolded, however there was relief in her eyes when she pulled a penitent Sam into her arms for a bear hug. 

"Sorry, I forgot." Sam started sheepishly though with a cheeky grin. 

"Mm hmm, ya forgot. You best hope you don't forget next time or I might just forget to feed you and your damn brother of yours." 

"Yes ma'am." Sam said with a warm smile. 

Ellen addressed Gadreel, "if these boys ever give you trouble, you let me know and I'll set'em straight y'hear?"

Gadreel followed Sam's example, "yes ma'am." 

Ellen huffed at this, though without malice. "You keep a good hold on this one" she said to Sam while keeping an eye on Gadreel.

Sam smiled at Gadreel, "I'm gonna try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see their dinner I'll write more but it felt right to me to end with Sam musing on a future with Gad. 
> 
> This chapter took a while to write because I started a new job and the trainings have been non stop and will continue so bear with me in terms of the speed of chapter updates. I do intend to finish this because I'm interested to find out where this goes :)
> 
> As always comments and critique are welcome and encouraged
> 
> There might be some errors only because I typed this entire chapter on my phone while commuting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader, 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Supernatural which is tied with two other shows for title of my favorite. I enjoy reading through fanfic and noticed two things that prompted me to try writing. 1. There are barely any Sadreel fics and that's a shame since I really enjoy Gadreel as a character and his interesting dynamic with Sam in the show despite only existing for 11 episodes. 2. of the limited selection there are even fewer ones that I read that were well written and not OOC. 
> 
> That being said I hope my attempt is as in character (or at least in voice) as much as possible. I also found something interesting about Gad's speech on tumblr that holds mostly true; he seems to speak in iambic pentameter. I rewatched a few episodes were Sam as Gadreel and Gadreel in his vessel spoke, and most of the time he did follow iambic pentameter save for when it didn't make sense (e.g. a short response was sufficient and a 10-syllable response would have broken flow) so I use that as a guide for Gad's speech. The link to the post is here -> http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/100199849883/ok-so-i-cant-be-the-only-person-who-was-a-little
> 
> This may be a couple chapters longer, it may be an epic, but I want to explore their relationship in an AU to keep it a bit lighter and to avoid the issues of consent that I felt defined their relationship in other fics and the show (when it regards Dean's relationship with Gadreel). 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please like, kudos, share, leave a comment/feedback. I'd love to hear back from you.


End file.
